Bloodwing
by Flipper Boid Skua
Summary: Somewhat based on tv series. A Bloodwing bat, Hazel is banished from her colony and, accompanied with her best friend, migrate north. There they meet the whole casts of characters.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my characters.

* * *

Prologue 

Banishment

She, Hazel Bloodwing, flew over the human farm confidently. Zigzagging, she spotted her prey, a cow. She was only 2 inches long with a wingspan being a mere 5 inches. When full grown, she'll be 3 inches and have a 8 inch wingspan.

Barely a difference. To her anyways. She's still young, a teenager of her colony. And when it comes to her, size meant absolutely nothing. Almost all animals in her region of the Southern Woodland feared her.

After all, she is a Bloodwing (common vampire bat) and as told in her species namesake, she feeds on the blood of other animals.

Hazel landed a yard away from the sleeping hunk of beef. Slowly and carefully, trying not to make a sound, she crawled towards her unsuspecting victim. Bloodwings are extremely agile on the ground.

She recognized this cow. She fed from it just the other night. And the wound was still bleeding. Hazel immediately lapped up her blood meal.

Halfway through, her dinner was interrupted. A crack as loud as thunder startled her and she hopped back. The cow stood and ran off in a panic. Hazel jumped up from the ground and hovered.

_A Human...with a thunderstick. _she thought in horror. She has seen things perish when the loud noise of the thunderstick sounded. Frightened, she flew away as fast as she could.

She sensed that the Human was chasing after her. A loud crack and a nearby branch broke into splinters. She screamed.

Hazel flew higher, straining to go faster. She had to get back to her colony! She'll die if she doesn't!

"Mom! Help!" she yelled, almost crying, as she neared the cave roost. Sending out a wave of sound, she saw her mother and best friend, Tachetee. "Help!"

Another booming crack and a branch above crashed on her. It forced her to fall to the ground. The Human aimed it's thunderstick at her and she screamed in terror.

"Get away from my baby!" her mother screeched. She flew at the Human's head. As she dove and distracted the farmer, Tachetee helped Hazel out from the branch. Hazel immediatly flew to the cave.

"Hazel! NO!" Tachetee yelled, flying after her to stop her.

"Don't go in Hazel!"

She didn't listen. The Human ignored Hazel's mother and chased after Hazel. Upon entering the cave, the Human saw hundreds of bats that called this cave home.

It aimed at the bats and fired. The bat's scattered as one of the Elders were blown apart. They flew out of the cave as the Human took a few more lives. The paniced animals flew as far from the cave as they can.

After landing on a tree, they stared at Hazel balefully. She looked around, ears lowering in nervousness.

"What?" she asked.

"You led the Human to the roost, which caused the death of one of our Elders." a bat said.

"I did? I didn't mean t. I'm sorry." she said in sorrow. She had no idea that what she had done was wrong.

"You will be. Hazel Bloodwing...you are banished from the colony."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my characters.

I'd like to thank Rachel, Zealak Silverdirk, and The Essence of Music for reviewing. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 1 

Friends Rock!

Hazel gasped. "What?!" The others snorted.

"You heard right. Now get out of our sight!" one of the Elders exclaimed.

"But-" she tried to protest. A rather large bat charged at her, sending her flying. However she came back and re-landed. She looked at her mother. "Mom..."

Her mother said nothing, she only sighed.

"Mom..." Hazel comtinued, on the verge of crying, desperate to get someone on her side.

"Hazel...Please...just go." the parent finally said. Hazel couldn't stop the tears. They fell from her eyes and tickled her fur. "Go before they offer you to the owls."

Hazel cocked her head. "What's an owl?"

Nobody answered. Most just pointed in a single direction, signalling her to leave. She looked around, trying to find a sympathitic face.

"You really mean it huh? You guys want me gone..." she mumbled when she saw nobody feeling bad for her. She tried looking for Tachetee, but couldn't find her in the large group.

"Dead will be much preferred, but we're letting you off easy. Now leave before we change our mind."

Having no other option, Hazel took to the air, crying. However, she paused and looked back. "Please...give me another chance..."

"Leave!" the colony shouted. Hazel bristled and bared her teeth.

"Fine! But you will all regret this! If it's the last thing I do!" she growled in anger before finally leaving. She moved as fast as she can away from he others, mumbling inaudible things in a typical teenage fashion.

"Hazel, wait!" a voice called. Hazel ignored it. Tachetee caught up and flew alongside Hazel. "Slow down."

Hazel landed on a tree branch with Tachetee beside her. Hazel immediatly started crying, digging her face in her friend's fur. Tachetee gave her a supportive hug.

"It's not fair! What was I supposed to do? Let that Human blow me to peices?" she asked in a muffled voice.

"Shhhh...it's going to be okay." Tachetee reassured.

"No it's not! Things will never get better! This sucks!"

"You don't need them Hazel."

"Yes I do! Without a colony, what do I have?"

"Me."

Hazel looked at Tachetee with large watery eyes and a tear-soaked face.

"Hazel...I'm your friend. And you know that I'll always be with you no matter what. You don't need no stinkin' colony. We have eachother. And that's all we can ever want."

Hazel smiled. "Really?"

"Why do you think I banished myself! What, you think you get to have all the fun? You can't get rid of me that easily!"

Hazel laughed softly and hugged her companion. "You the bestest best friend ever, Tachetee."

"I know I am. Now c'mon! We got some exploring to do!" Tachetee said excitedly. Hazel gave her a weird look.

"Wha-?" she questioned.

"Look at it this way. We're free to do whatever we want. Without a colony to tell us what to do, we can travel the world. See what there is to be seen!" Tachetee explained.

Hazel smiled. Tachetee was right. There's no more colony rules to follow. No more getting in trouble. They can make up their own rules as they go along.

She liked that idea.

---

Hazel waded in the shallow part of a lake. She splash around, trying to soak herself from ear to toe. Her mother used to go against that alot.

Her mother...Hazel stopped splashing. She thought how her mother had betrayed her. How can she just let tell her daughter to leave? What kind of parent was she?"

Hazel snapped out of it and it was just in time. A large snake, who has been stalking her, struck out. The little bat, jumped and hovered out of it's reach. Tachetee quickly arrived and immediatly began to harass the reptile.

"What's your problem? Huh? You want a peice of us, mi amigo? Well, come and get it!" she started.

"He can't! We're too good for him. He can't handle how yummy we taste. Mmmmmmm..." Hazel joined. She turned and shook her rear in the snake's face.

When it struck, Hazel was again out of range.

"We're so delicious, we want to eat ourselves." Tachetee continued. They laughed. Taunting a snake was one of the things the colony made illegal.

"Are all southern bats this stupid?" the snake asked. Hazel and tachetee looked at eachother.

"Southern bats? What do you mean? There's more bats in the world?" Hazel asked.

"Yes. Up in the north." the snake explained.

"Maybe we should go. Which way is north?" Tachetee asked. The snake cocked it's head in the right.

"That way. Just keep going straight, and you'll be in the Northern Forests."

"Cool. Gracias." Hazel thanked

"Not a problem." As the bats left, the snake chuckled silently. "With their trouble making behavior, General Brutus will no doubt get rid of them. That is, if the cold doesn't kill them first. That's what they get for getting on my last nerve."

With that, the snake slithered off to find easier prey, leaving the bats to their fate.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my characters.

Note: In the series(book and tv show), the bats can talk to all other animals. Shade and Marina could understand bats of other species and foreign bats from another part of the world. They could understand completely different creatures, like owls, pigeons, and rats. Not to mention wolves and bears. So why can't bats understand snakes?

As to the Human killing question. Humans in Mexico, where the vampire bats live, hate the little batties. They think all vampires are disease carriers and they therefore try to kill all vampire bats. They are even known to use dynamite on the poor bats' roosts. I think that's stupid and reckless. They have no right to kill innocent creatures.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Giant Bats and Sleeping Owls

"Is it just me or is it getting colder every night?" Hazel asked. Tachetee's nose twitched. A Bloodwing's nose has heat sensitive pits. This allows them to find where warm blood flows close to the surface or even test the local temperature.

"It's not you. It is getting colder." she congirmed. Hazel tested the air herself, then shivered.

"Screw this! I hate the cold! It's like...not...warm." she complained. Tachetee laughed, shaking her head in pity. Hazel continued. "I'm so retarded."

Tachetee opened her mouth to say something, but Hazel stopped her.

"And don't you dare agree!" she warned. Tachetee immediatly shut her mouth, smiling.

Silence. Bored, Hazel started to do small flips in midflight.

"Are we going the right way?"

Tachetee watched her friend, her head following the circular movements. "We should. We did exactly what that snake said. And stop that! You're making me dizzy!"

Hazel obeyed and flew above Tachetee. "Well, we haven't spotted any bats yet. And we've been flying for nights."

"Maybe we're not north enough."

"Should we ask someone for directions?"

"Yeah. Come on." Tachetee swooped into the forest below and Hazel followed. They landed on the ground and nosed around the leaf litter.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Hazel questioned. Tachetee continued to nose the leaves.

"Anything that talks." she answered.

"Oh." She continued her search until a voice called.

"Need help senioritas?" They looked up and saw 2 large bats. Bigger than they've ever seen. The strange bats landed alongside them.

"Si. We need directions. Do you know where we are?" Tachetee asked. The bats smiled.

"We're somewhere north. You're from the south, are you not? We are too." the bigger one said, in the same Hispanic accent as the 2 girls.

"Good. We were thinking all northern bats were huge." Hazel said with a sigh of relief.

"You're from the jungle, but never seen us?"

"No. We're not from the jungle. We lived in the Southern Forest in a place the Humans called Mexico." Tachetee explained.

"How'd you figure out the Human's-" Goth could've continued but Tachetee sensed what he was going to ask.

"We have our sources." she said with a cunning smile.

"Well, this is Throbb. And I, seniorita bonita, am Goth."

Hazel blushed as Goth kissed her hand in greeting.

"Mexican chicas have always been my favorite." he said. Hazel smiled. "What's your name?"

"I'm Hazel. And this is mi amigas, Tachetee." Goth faced Tachetee and kissed her hand too. The 2 friends exchanged glances and giggled.

"So what are you two doing up here?" he asked.

"Just here to check the place out and meet the local bats." Tachetee explained. Hazel nodded in agreement.

"Well, if you ever want to take a visit to the jungle." Goth invited. Hazel and Tachetee nodded.

"You can count on that. Muchas Gracias." The two flew off.

"No trouble at all." Goth said, watching them go.

"Goth, why didn't we eat them?" Throbb asked in a complaint. Goth smiled.

"Patience. I have a plan for those 2. We just have to wait."

---

Still blushing, Hazel flew alongside Tachetee, daydreaming. Tachetee looked at Hazel and smiled.

"You like him." she said, startling Hazel back to the real world.

"Huh?" her friend questioned.

"You heard me. You like Goth."

Hazel smiled. "I'm not denying it...Goth is HOT!"

"I know! Mucho male alert." Tachetee agreed. They laughed, spirallng in excitement.

"We are going to visit them, right?" Hazel asked. Tachetee looked at her.

"Yeah! If we don't, we'd be loco!"

They lowered down a bit.

"We should start feeding. We don't want to starve to death." Tachetee said. Hazel nodded. They couldn't feed the night before because they couldn't find any suitable victims. And if they go without blood tonight, they'll starve to death.

"True that." she exclaimed.

They caught sight of a flock of large unknown sleeping birds and quietly soared towards them. They landed next to the smallest of the birds, but even with that fact, it was huge compared to them. Tachetee and Hazel quietly studied this potential victim.

It wasn't like any birds they've seen before. Thick feathers, of which on 2 of the birds formed horn like structures on the heads. Strong talons. A horribly sharp hooked beak. These were forces to be reckoned with.

"Alright Hazel...you take the bite." Tachetee whispered. But Hazel was just as nervous as her friend.

"Why me?" she whispered back.

"Cuz I did it last time. You know, on that...thing..."

"There was no thing. Besides...I bit the last one we fed from. Not you."

"Well...I called 'not it' first."

"What? When?"

"Now. Not it." Tachetee quietly called before Hazel could. Hazel ground her teeth in frustration, slightly bristling. Then moved silently closer to the sleeping giant.

"Be careful." Tachetee said. Hazel nodded and gulped lightly. Twitching her nose, she found that the ankle was the ideal spot to feed. Using her canines, she cliped some feathers off and carefully licked the spot, softening the skin.

Once over, she hesitated. She looked back at Tachetee, who smiled in reassurance. With a sigh, she looked back at the bird.

"Alright Big Guy. Don't worry. This won't hurt a bit." she told the bird. She tensed and closed her eyes. She them bit the vulnerable spot with her front incisors.

The instant she did, she jumped back and away in case the bird were to wake up. It only flinched and took a few small steps along the branch.

Luckily, it was still asleep.

Hazel sighed in deep relief. She'd done the hard part. She carefully fed as Tachetee congragulated her. After having her fill, she waited for Tachetee to finish. Then the 2 happily left the birds. Sunrise will come soon.

"That was easier than I thought." Hazel commented, flying into an empty hollow tree that will be their roost for the day. Tachetee followed her.

"And yummy. We're definitly going back for more." Tachetee told her. They settled down, clinging to the walls of their shelter.

"What kind of birds were they?" Hazel questioned, preening herself. Tachetee followed suit.

"I don't know. But they look dangerous. So we'll have to be cautious when we return." she explained. hazel nodded.

"Right." she agreed before licking her wings clean. She then let out a small shiver. Tachetee sensed her friend distress to the cold and cuddled with her, sharing eachother's body heat.

"I understand why those birds have such thick feathers. It's so cold. I think my nose is frozen." Hazel mentioned. She cuddled closer to her friend, who examined her nose.

"It's okay. Your nose is not frozen. Just relax and try to go to sleep." Tachetee soothed. After a few unsuccessful tries, Hazel finally dozed off, Tachetee snoozing not long after.

They had not the slightest idea that their dinner was the mistake that will cause the biggest scare of their life...and their greatest adventure.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my characters.

Thanks for all the reviews! If you haven't seen the series, Orestes is Brutus' son, not King Boreal's. If you don't like that, blaim whoever made the show. Don't hurt me.

* * *

Chapter 3 

Trap

Brutus woke up and stretched out his magestic wings. He looked down at the owl below. His eyes widened. Blood covered the branch his son was on! Immediatly, he moved down to investigate. He stared at the blood then at the wound. It was still bleeding.

"Orestes!" Brutus shouted, waking the rest of his troop. Orestes gained consiousness and the instant he did, he felt a sharp pain on his leg. He looked.

The sight of his own blood was too much. After a cry of surprise, he fainted. Atlas, Brutus' second-in-command, flew down and observed the wound carefully.

"General Brutus...it's very likely that this wound was inflicted just hours ago. It was done purposly, and almost surgical. A few feathers has been removed." he explained after a moment.

"Who did such a thing?" Brutus questioned.

"Unknown sir. But the culprit must have been small and knew where to strike. Why the bleeding won't stop is a mystery." Atlas answered.

"Search the perimeter and question all suspects. Report here at dusk." Brutus ordered the owls. Without hesitation, the owls flew off in various directions.

---

Right on time, the birds returned to their leader. Brutus and the newly awakened Orestes watched as each owl landed.

"Liutenant Atlas. Report." Brutus commanded.

"General Brutus. We have questioned various different victims. Each had the same kind of incision, which bleeds non-stop. We have reason to believe that it came from the same creature."

"Any information on when they all recieved it?"

"At night sir. A couple of hours before dawn."

"Excellent. Tonight, we'll set a trap for our unwanted visitors." Brutus explained. Orestes looked at him.

"But Father...how will we know they'll be here?" he asked. Brutus turned to him.

"Don't underestimate the old saying: The culprit always returns to the scene of the crime."

---

Tachetee was the first to wake up. She rustled her wings and looked at Hazel. She nosed and nudged her friend. But she didn't respond!

Fearing the worst, Tachetee took a deep breath.

"HAZEL!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Hazel woke, startled. She looked around, expecting to see some predator trying to eat them Why else will Tachetee yell?

"Huh? What?" she muttered in confusion when she didn't see any teeth or claws coming at her. Tachetee sighed, trying to calm herself down.

"Don't scare me like that Hazel." she told her companion. Hazel tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"You wouldn't wake up and I thought you were...well...you know..."

"Dead?"

Tachetee nodded.

"It was cold and you were always so sensitive to that. I thought it..."

Hazel smiled and hugged her worried pal.

"Aw...Tachetee, there's no way I'm going to leave you. It'll take more than cold to take me out."

"I should've known. You're too stubborn to actually die peacefully."

"That death is for old bats. If I die, it's going to be violent and awesome."

Tachetee laughed. "We're going to end with a bang!"

"Si!"

Tachetee and Hazel washed up.

"So what's the schedule for tonight?" Hazel asked as she helped Tachetee wash behind the ears.

"Well...first we feed. Then we'll continue our search for the local bats...and if we're lucky, we'll bump into your future mate."

Hazel jerked back as Tachetee laughed till her sides hurt. Hazel blushed angrily.

"Goth is not my future mate!" she denied.

Tachetee calmed down to giggles. "Yeah..."

Hazel paused, then smiled. "But you have to admit, he is fiiiiiinnnnnneeee."

"True that, girl. That's right." Tachetee agreed. After having finishing their laughs, they got back to business.

"Are we going back to those birds?" Hazel asked as they finished their preening. Tachetee nodded.

"Of course we are."

After warming up a bit, they flew out of their roost. They went directly to where they last found the birds.

"You think they're still there?" Hazel asked.

"Hopefully. If not, we can always track them down." Tachetee answered. Hazel flew under her friend and flipped over, flying belly up.

"You think they're worth the effort?" she continued to question. Tachetee smiled.

"Si. They taste good and apparently, they're deep sleepers. They're the perfect targets."

Hazel shrugged. "Whatever you say." She righted herself as they arrived. The birds were sleeping in exactly the same spot as last night. So, Hazel and Tachetee had no problem whatsoever in finding the bird they fed on recently.

They looked around. The other birds seemed unaware of their presence and continued to doze. Hazel, as always, was the first to feed off the still bleeding wound.

But the young bird jerked it's foot away and let out a tiny whine. Hazel and Tachetee jumped back and away down the branch, ready to take off at the slightest movement. The bird was still.

"Did it wake?" Hazel asked.

"I don't think so. I think it was just a subconsious reflex. See, it's still sleeping. Try again."

Hazel nodded and tried to feed.

---

Orestes could feel something lapping up the blood from his wound. He hated the fact that there was a blood thirsty thing drinking HIS blood. But he had to stay still. He had to convince the parasites that he was still asleep.

He was bait for the trap. He didn't know if he was doing the right thing, but Brutus wasn't giving him much of a choice.

His father, supposedly sleeping just above the bats, opened his eyes and looked down balefully at Hazel and Tachetee.

---

The two Bloodwings didn't notice that the bird above them was wide awake and watching. Hazel was busy feeding and Tachetee was patiently waiting her turn.

So they were surprised when the bird above them spread it's wings and shouted:

"Attack!"


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my characters.

* * *

Chapter 4 

Hazel and Tachetee screamed in surprise as the owls swooped down on them. They took off at a panicked speed. The owls, including Brutus, gave chase.

"Now what do we do?" Hazel asked, pumping her wings as hard as she can.

"I don't know! Just keep flapping!" Tachetee urged. But no matter how fast they went, the owls were gaining.

"We can't out fly them!" Hazel exclaimed.

"We're dead!" Tachetee yelled. Brutus caught up and, before he can grab them, they literally dropped out of range. Atlas swooped, but this time, the two bats rose higher to avoid his claws.

"Split up!" Tachetee told Hazel. They zoomed in different directions. Half the owls, led by Brutus, went after Tachetee while the other half, following Atlas, pursued Hazel.

---

Tachetee yelped as an owl came in front of her. Thinking fast, she dove nose first towards the ground. She continued her freefall until she started leveling out before hitting the ground. She was experienced when it comes to avoiding birds of prey. She just hoped owls were the same as hawks.

Her plan worked, for she lost most of the birds with that. But Brutus wasn't to be shaken off so easily.

He gained on her, claws extended. Tachetee stopped and flew in the opposite direction. Brutus landed clumsily on the ground, but instantly continued his chase.

Tachetee was growing exhausted. But the mere thought kept her going. She didn't have to suffer long. She found what she was hoping for. A hiding place! There was a large rock that had an opening between it and the ground.

Tachetee measured the distance as fast as she can and found it big enough for her. She only hoped Brutus won't be able to get in.

She immediately zipped inside. She crammed herself in as far as she can go and watched Brutus beat the rock angrily.

"You can't stay in there forever bat!" he yelled.

"But I'm willing to try, mi amigo... I'm willing to try." she responded.

Brutus screeched his outrage and attacked the rock even harder before settling down to wait.

---

Hazel zigzagged through the treetops. She twisted through as many tiny open spaces as she can. The branches were thin and fragile, so the owls broke through them unfazed.

She looked over her wing and her eyes went wide. There's no stopping these birds!

With a new plan, Hazel made a sudden land on a tree, clinging to the trunk like a squirrel. When an owl tried to grab her, she scurried to the other side of the tree.

But the owls didn't remain stumped for long. They soon came up with a counter move. They surrounded the tree and struck simultaneously. Hazel, however, expected such a thing to happen and fluttered to the ground, leaving the owls to strike only the tree.

She landed on all fours. The birds of prey swooped down at her. She made use of her agility and jumped out of the way of each attack. The birds were at first surprised. They never met a bat that is this agile on the ground.

But one had come close to grabbing her, missing by a hair. Hazel instinctively hissed at the passing owl. It was then that she noticed her mistake.

She can't take off! The air was filled with owls. There's no way she can fly without getting caught.

"I'm dead." she mumbled. She ran along the ground, trying to get the sky clear enough to get off the ground. The owls followed her from the air.

Atlas landed in front of her and attempted to pin her down. Again she hopped away from each strike.

"Screw you! Go away!" she shouted at him. He didn't respond verbally, but the extra strength he put in his attacks revealed inward anger.

She continued to dodge, but also kept an eye out for any openings in the group of owls. Then she spotted what she's been waiting for. An opening revealed itself. She made a fly for it. The owls tried to stop her, but she managed to make it through.

"Adios, amigos!" she shouted as she zoomed away into the branches. The owls searched through the tangle of leaves, but couldn't find her. Where could she have gone?

Hazel found that she was well camouflaged against the bark of particular trees. She had pressed herself against the bark of a thick branch. She watched with her echoes as the owls flew past her and shrunk into the distance.

With a sigh, she flew in the opposite direction. She's free! She got away! No more owls! But the moment she thought those, something struck her down with a giant feathered wing.

She was sent crashing at a forty-five degree angle. She collided with the base of the tree and slid to the ground, landing on her side with a soft _thud_. A large shadow loomed in front of her and landed. She opened her eyes to see Atlas glaring at her.

"You suck...I hate you..." she muttered. Then lights out.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my characters.

**Bold lettering **is Spanish sentences translated to English for readers benefit.

* * *

Chapter 5 

Atlas and the rest of the owls landed near their leader. Atlas, who held an unconscious Hazel in his beak, putting her down on the ground.

"General Brutus. I have captured one of the enemies." he informed. Brutus only gave Hazel a baleful glance before looking at Atlas.

"Excellent, Lieutenant." he said. Atlas bowed his head.

"Thank you sir. But I have to admit...it wasn't easy."

Brutus turned his gaze back to the rock that sheltered Tachetee. "Yes. These little vermins are slippery. The other one wedged herself under this piece of stone."

"Yeah! And I'm not coming out anytime soon!" Tachetee yelled from her hiding spot. A growl-like noise escaped Brutus.

"We'll get you somehow!" he replied.

"How you going to do that, bird brains?" she asked. The owls couldn't answer immediately. They didn't even know themselves. But soon, Atlas stared at hazel and the others did too. Without nothing more than a smile, they hatched a solution.

"How much are you willing to sacrifice for your friend?" Brutus asked slyly.

"Don't you dare hurt Hazel!" Tachetee hissed angrily. She didn't expect for the owls to use Hazel against her. This was not good.

"We will unless you come out from there. You got three seconds."

Tachetee moved slightly forward. But she couldn't move another inch. She's stuck! She tried and tried to get out within the time limit, but she couldn't budge. She has squeezed herself in too tightly. Hastily, she started to dig in order to free herself.

Once Brutus didn't see Tachetee emerge, he nodded at Atlas. Atlas bent over Hazel, intending to rip off her wings.

"Wait!" Tachetee screeched in urgency. She could finally move freely. She crawled away from the rock and cautiously approached the owls. She flattened her ears and slightly lifted a folded wing in a Bloodwing gesture of submission. "We give up."

With a triumphant smile, Brutus nodded at another owl and it picked Tachetee up in it's claws as they took off.

Tachetee looked at Hazel in concern. Her friend was still out cold in Atlas' grasp. She hoped hazel will be okay.

During the trip, a series of questions struggled to keep possession of her mind. Where are they going? What would happen to them?

The former question was answered when Tachetee looked up at the stars. According to the star she and Hazel has been following for the past few nights, they were still going north. Trying to see the bright side, she was thankful that they were still on course.

With a sigh, she came to the latter thought, which was harder to determine. She didn't want to ask the owl that carried her. Just thinking that gave her a sharp, almost painful sensation in her chest. Or maybe that was just the claws.

She shifted slightly, but it was enough for the owl to tighten its grip. The bird gave her a hostile glare that spoke clearly:

'Don't even think about trying to escape.'

Tachetee replied with an innocent look that said:

'Misunderstanding. I'm not trying to do anything.'

That managed to pacify her carrier and it looked away. But it still held its grip tight.

After a while, the owl troop finally landed. Brutus was on a tree stump with Orestes on one side. Atlas dropped Hazel and took position on the other side of his leader. Tachetee was freed as four owls formed a circle around the meeting area and the others perched on nearby trees.

Tachetee hurried to her friend.

"Hazel! Wake up!" Tachetee yelled. Hazel groaned, almost angrily.

**"No...go away...need sleep..."** she mumbled.

**"You crazy idiot! Get up! We're in big trouble!" **Tachetee replied. Hazel immediately startled herself awake. She took only a one second look at an owl and screamed.

"AHHHH! Giant Chicken!" she yelled. She saw the other owls. "AHHHH! More Giant Chickens!"

The owls screeched angrily at the insult. Tachetee just shook her head in pity, almost embarrassed. After Hazel caught her breath and calmed down, she looked at Brutus and whispered to Tachetee.

"What is this? Attack of the Fifty Foot Poultry?"

Brutus snapped his wings open, startling the two bats. "Enough!"

**"Anger issues."** Hazel mumbled.

"Hazel?" Tachetee responded.

"Si?"

"Shut up before you get us killed."

"I said ENOUGH!" Brutus yelled again. Hazel was about to say something again, but everyone, including Tachetee, gave her a warning glare. Hazel held her tongue.

Brutus took a moment to study the two.

"You disgust me." he said in disdain. Hazel couldn't stop herself this time.

"Doesn't hurt when our hamburger 'friends' say it, doesn't hurt when you chicken nuggets say it."

An owl rushed up and pecked her in warning.

"Ow!" she protested. Tachetee quickly covered for Hazel's impulsive ways.

"Sorry. Please ignore everything my loco friend says."

Brutus huffed balefully, then continued his study. He soon realized that these bats were completely new to him. Never before has he seen one of them flying around here. These two were about the same size as a young Silverwing. But they were almost completely different.

"What kind of bats are you?" he asked. Tachetee and Hazel exchanged glances, unsure how to answer.

"Uh...We're Bloodwings. We're from the south." Tachetee answered. Orestes was quick to reply.

"Were there giant bats? That ate owls?" he said quickly, to everyone's surprise. Especially Hazel's. These were owls? Her colony wanted to feed her to these things? She felt sick.

Tachetee continued. "We haven't heard of any bat eating owls before. But we have seen two rather large bats on our way here. And hazel wanted one to be her-"

Hazel quickly snapped out of her shock and flared a wing, hitting Tachetee before she could finish her sentence."

"Hey!" Tachetee yelled. Her friend bristled.

"Shut...up!" Hazel warned dangerously between clenched teeth.

"Make me!"

"Silence!" Brutus shouted. "There are no giant bats! They don't exist!"

Orestes was shocked. Here was two bats who saw the giants themselves. But maybe that's the problem. Tachetee and hazel are bats. Brutus will never believe them.

"Father!" he tried to make Brutus listen.

"I said silence!" Brutus continued angrily. Orestes looked at the ground, fuming that no one hears him out.

Hazel and Tachetee looked at Orestes with sympathy. They too knew how it feels to not be heard. They hardly get to speak out in their colony. And when they do, nobody bothers to lend an ear. That's why they are such good friends. They both spent much, if not all, their lives ignored.

"Now. You two are obviously lying to us. And for that, you'll be punished dearly. Imprison them for dishonesty and attempted murder."

"Dishonesty?" Tachetee yelled in confusion. "We're not lying!"

"And what do you mean, 'attempted murder'?"

Two owls grabbed them in their beaks.

"No!" Hazel yelled, clinging to the ground. "It's not fair!"

The owl yanked her off and they transported the two towards their prison. This is not the vacation they planned.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my characters.

**Bold lettering **is Spanish sentences translated to English for readers benefit.

* * *

Chapter 6 

The Meaning of a Dream

"Let us go! We didn't do anything!" Hazel continued to protest. The owls ignored her. They opened the wooden bars that blocked the prison cell inside a tree. They threw the bats in the chamber and closed it. Hazel clunged to the bars.

"Get us out! Please! We did nothing!" she pleaded. It went unheard. Atlas landed next to an owl.

"Orders from General Brutus. Guard these two until he thinks of punishment." he said.

Hazel cringed. What kind of punishment? Atlas took notice of her discomfort. He smiled.

"Maybe we might tear the limb from limb while they're still alive." he mentioned to the other owl, who laughed.

Atlas was just trying to scare Hazel and it worked. She screamed and flew against Tachetee, needing a friend for support.

"Tachetee! I don't want to be torn to pieces!" Hazel exclaimed, crying and shaking in fear. Tachetee hugged her tightly to stop the convulsive shaking.

**"It's okay. That's not going to happen. I'm sure that owl was only playing with you."** she comforted. Hazel sniffled.

"They're mean. We did nothing wrong. Right? What did we do to them?"

"I don't know Hazel...I don't know." Tachetee answered softly, looking out at the guard. After a few minutes, Hazel calmed down and looked at Tachetee.

"Will we ever get out alive?" she asked. Tachetee shrugged.

"This is probably just a misunderstanding. We'll just tell them our story and I'm sure they'll let us off easy." she explained. Hazel nodded, having some hope.

A thought hit her.

"Tachetee...I don't remember you feeding." she brought up. Tachetee noticed the emptiness in her stomach. She totally forgot all about that.

"You're right...can you share?" Tachetee begged. Bloodwings share regurgitated blood with those who couldn't feed. That way, their companions can survive.

Hazel smiled. "You know the rule. Groom me first." Hungry one have to groom a bat to get it's blood. That was their meal ticket.

Tachetee groomed her friend on the face, ears, and back, taking care of those hard to reach places. Once satisfied, Hazel gave Tachetee some of her meal, which Tachetee took happily.

"Thanks Hazel."

"No. Thank you. Now I feel squeaky clean!"

They laughed softly, trying not to attract any unwanted attention.

"How long will it take to get ourselves out?" Hazel continued to ask.

"Hopefully soon. We can only starve ourselves for so long. But we should get some sleep. It's starting to get light out." Tachetee informed.

Hazel nodded. She didn't feel vulnerable to sleep in this situation. She knew Tachetee was an extremely light sleeper. Any noise won't go unnoticed. Nor any silent movements.

Hazel never knew how Tachetee knows when something moves while she sleeps. She has her eyes shut and doesn't use any echoes.

Tachetee herself can't understand how either. She just knows. And now she has an advantage and she'll use it if necessary.

Cuddling, they slept, pressing themselves against the bark opposite of the owl.

---

Nightfall. Hazel and Tachetee woke with a yawn. Tachetee was startled awake a few times during the day, sensing movement from the owl guard. Turns out, they were just taking shifts.

**"Sleep good?" **Tachetee asked.

**"I had a bad dream." **Hazel replied, rubbing her eyes and twitching her ears and nose.

**"About what?"**

**"Getting eaten by owls."**

**"Describe it." **Tachetee always had an interest in Hazel's dreams. They don't actually come true, but they normally mean something. Hazel sighed.

**"I'm flying, but not using my wings. I'm feeling happy when suddenly, an owl grabs me and takes me to it's roost. It rips off my wings and swallows me. I'm coughed back up, dead but undamaged with my wings back. And I'm smiling."**

**"How would you know? Normally, when you die in a dream, it goes black and you wake up."**

**"Yeah but the weird thing is, I saw myself in my dream. As if I was some invisible bat watching a twin get eaten. I'm confused."**

Tachetee paused.

"Okay...Flying without the use of wings means you will accomplish something soon. But seeing yourself die in a dream means that something horrible will happen." she interpretated.

"So..."

"Altogether, the dream is saying that you'll do something great, but it will go terribly wrong. Something's going to mess it up."

**"An owl?"**

"It doesn't have to be. Anything can do it. Anyways...**But then the owl coughs you up in one piece. That means that after the disaster, things will get better. Something lost will be gained back."**

"What would that be?"

"I don't know. But it must be important if you dreamt it."

* * *

Fortuneteller Tachetee...it's got a ring to it. Intro to the main conflict...Sorry it took so long. I was trying to work on everything else... 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my characters.

**Bold lettering **is Spanish sentences translated to English for readers benefit.

To answer the question from Lithium Icewing(love your penname. You must really like Evanescence. If you do, I don't blame ya, Evanescence rocks!), I'm still thinking about when and how they'll meet Shade and Marina and whether they'll get along or not. If anyone has suggestions, feel free to tell me. Who knows, I might use them in the next chapter...

* * *

Chapter 7 

Escape

"So hungry..." Hazel complained in their prison. Tachetee nodded and looked at the current owl guard. She slowly approached him.

"Um...excuse me. I don't mean to bother you but..." Hazel got to the point, coming up beside her friend.

"We're starving man!" she yelled. The owl ignored them.

Hazel growled and bristled, and before Tachetee could stop her, she took a peice of loose bark and threw it at the bird with all her strength.

"Hazel!" Tachetee exclaimed. The bark hit the owl on the back of the head. He turned and screeched.

The bats screamed and retreated to the back. The owl was about to barge in after them, but a nearby hoot was heard, and the guard forced himself to calm down. He resumed his job.

**"I don't think he's allowed to hurt us."** Tachetee pointed out. Hazel nodded with a mischievious grin. Tachetee got her message.

"Oh, no. Hazel don't."

But there was no stopping her friend. The troublemaking bat took another peice of bark and threw it at the owl again.

The bird forced himself to remain calm. Hazel threw another peice at him.

The next twenty minutes consisted of Hazel playing her new found game. Tachetee gave up trying to get Hazel to stop. She only watched, occasionally shaking her head in pity.

For the owl, those twenty minutes seemed to go on forever. Every time he screeched at Hazel, he would only get a minute or two of peace before the bat recovered her courage to continue.

Hazel threw another one of her endless supply of bark. It bounced off his back. He cringed, waiting for his shift to be over. Another bark hit him on top of his head.

Finally, another owl came to relieve him. He laughed maniacally as he left to get some well-deserved sleep.

Hazel was thinking about playing her game with this owl, but she listened to what Tachetee had to say this time.

**"Let this one alone Hazel. I got a plan that might get us a meal."** her friend said. Hazel nodded as Tachetee approached the newbie owl.

She filled her lungs and began to sing.

It appears Tachetee has many talents, from being alert in her sleep to understanding dreams instinctively at an early age. But that's the least of it. One of her most special and most useful gifts was to sing.

Not a normal song, but a kind of lullaby that can make anyone aimed at fall asleep. She guessed it had something to do with the echos or something.

Hazel pinned her ears flat, so she was deaf to the song. She knew what to expect. Tachetee uses the song to get restless newborns and other creatures to sleep.

The owl was already tired to begin with, having been awaken for his shift. So it didn't take long for him to fall into dreamland.

Tachetee stopped, and Hazel relaxed her ears to their normal upright position.

Reaching herself as far as she could between the bars (No she can't squeeze out. She's too big), Hazel made the bite and they both managed to feed from the large bird before it woke up.

It became aware of the wound and stared at the bats inside the prison. They tried to look inconspicuous, but their looks wasn't fooling anyone.

The owl let out a screech of alarm. The two bats gasped as more owls appeared on the scene. The guard showed them the wound and they looked at the teenagers with tons of hostility.

The friends gulped and tried to get away as the owls opened the cage and attempt to grab them. Almost inevitably, they were caught and flown to Brutus.

Court was in session.

Brutus scowled at them.

"Now you bats are in a whole new level trouble. Your punishment will be made worst because of another count of attempted murder." he said. "Remove their wings at once. That will be the first stage of their punishment."

"Hear us out for once. Let us explain everything." Tachetee exclaimed before the owls could begin their torture.

Brutus thought for a moment. Should he listen to them? Maybe it was necessary. He allowed them.

"As you know, we're Bloodwings. We feed on blood. We don't try to kill anyone, we just want a meal. If we go more than two nights without food, we'll die. And since you were pretty much starving us in that cage, we had no choice but to turn on the guard." Tachetee started.

Hazel joined in.

"We are just here for adventure. We don't want to hurt anybody. If you don't want us to feed off you, just ask. Not try to kill us like everyone does. We understand that being part of the natural order of food is hard. But it's natural."

"You bats are not natural. You don't belong here. And you made your choices, now you must suffer the consequence." Brutus said balefully.

Before any harm can be done to them, Hazel and Tachetee made a break for it.

The owls, of course, tried to stop them, but began their chase a little too late. Almost without effort, Hazel and Tachetee out-flew the owls and went off into the dark unknown.

"You learn anything?" Tachetee asked. Hazel nodded.

"Next time, let's not get a meal from Giant Chickens. They taste good, but not worth it in the end."

Tachetee nodded in agreement. After a pause, she looked at Hazel.

"You wanna go back south?" she asked. Hazel looked at her in surprise.

"No. We got a lot more adventures ahead of us!"

* * *

I'm so terribly sorry it took this long for the chapter. I'm grounded and the papers I wrote this story on as practice was taken away as part of my punishment. I hope there aren't any hard feelings...if their is, know this: 

IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!!!!

Zealak Silverdirk, about the writing thing with the past and present tense all together, it's sort of an unbreakable habit for me...:-)


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my characters.

**Bold lettering **is Spanish sentences translated to English for readers benefit.

* * *

Chapter 8 

Shade and Marina

**"I'm bored."** Hazel stated. Tachetee rolled her eyes.

**"You said that two minutes ago."** she muttered. Hazel paused.

**"I'm bored."** she repeated.

**"Say that again, and I'll do something...violent to you."**

Hazel grinned. **"I'm bored."**

"AHHHHH!!!!" Tachetee yelled, flying after Hazel, who retreated as fast as her wings could carry her.

"Dear Zotz and Nocturna, a psychopath is after me!" Hazel exclaimed. Bloodwings, living between the north and the south, worship both Zotz and Nocturna. That way, both can be happy.

"Not even Zotz can help you now! I'm gonna hit you so hard, it won't even be funny!" Tachetee said.

"How about Nocturna?" Hazel asked before saying her prayers to the bat goddess.

"She can't help either!"

Tachetee continued to chase Hazel around until they both collided into two other bats. They almost crashed to the ground, but caught themselves in midair.

"I'm sorry, it was all Tachetee's fault." Hazel blaimed. Tachetee glared at her.

"It's okay." the dark colored bat said, the bright one nodding in agreement.

"Are you northern bats?" Tachetee asked. The two newcomers looked at eachother and nodded in confirmment. Hazel squealed in delight, Tachetee joining her.

"We finally found northern bats! This place isn't a wasteland afterall!" they exclaimed at the same time.

"You're not from around here?" the bright female asked. The Bloodwings shook their heads.

"We're from the south."

That seemed to have gotten the bats nervous as they began to keep their distance.

"You're not meat eaters, are you?" the dark male questioned.

"Not meat-eaters, but we're b-" Tachetee bumped Hazel and gave her a scolding look. They don't need to have their blood drinking habits ruin everything. It already got them in enough trouble as it is.

"B...bug eaters?" Hazel guessed, earning a slight nod in approval. The two unknown bats sighed in relief, flying closer.

"I'm Shade, a Silverwing." the male said.

"And I'm Marina. I'm a Brightwing." the female joined in the introduction.

"I'm Tachetee, and this is Hazel. We're...Blackwings." Tachetee informed. If they did get into trouble again, Bloodwings won't be the targets...only bats unfortunate enough to be called Blackwings.

"Want to join us? We're trying to find Shade's colony." Marina invited.

"Yeah. Okay, we'd love to meet more northern bats."

They flew off together, Hazel and Tachetee occasionally glancing happily at eachother. There were bats up north. They were beginning to think the snake was wrong and the owls were bluffing.

"So what are you doing way up north?" Shade asked curiously. Tachetee smiled.

"Hazel and I are taking a little adventure. We needed a vacation and a break from our colony."

Tachetee didn't want to tell Shade and Marina how they were banishd from the colony. Might get them suspecious.

"How old are you? Are you newborns?" Shade asked. Hazel and Tachetee exchanged glances and laughed so hard, their sides cramped and they almost fell out of the air.

"No. We're adolescents." Hazel explained, still chuckling a bit.

Shade and Marina were shocked.

"You're as small as I am. And I'm a runty newborn!" Shade exclaimed. Tachetee and Hazel cocked their heads, studying Shade.

"Wow...we Bl...Blackwings are midgets." Hazel said, looking down at her own body. Tachetee shook her head in pity, but couldn't help looking down her own body as well.

**"I'm so puny..."** Tachetee muttered. Hazel nuzzled her for comfort.

"What'd she say?" Marina asked.

"Nothing. She's just beating down on herself. Which is MY job!" Hazel gave Tachetee a playful whack. They laughed.

"Are you sisters?" Shade asked.

"No. Just really great friends." Tachetee answered.

A tiger moth fluttered just inches from Hazel's nose. Hazel pushed the insect away.

"You don't like tiger moths?" Shade asked in disbelief.

"Uh...we don't have tiger moth things were we come from." Tachetee covered. Marina zoomed off to catch it and returned with the bug still moving in her teeth.

"Here. Try it. It's good." she offered Hazel, voice muffled from the catch. The Bloodwing stared at Tachetee, hoping her friend would get her out of this situation. But the other bat merely shrugged helplessly.

Gulping down her disgust, Hazel took the insect in her mouth and tried to swallow and chew at the same time. She coughed.

Bloodwings can't swallow solid objects since their entire diet consist of blood.

Hazel managed to spit the moth out, gasping for breath. Tachetee patted her back.

**"It's disgusting..."** the young bat muttered.

**"It's okay. It's alright. It's over. You don't have to put it in your mouth anymore."** her friend reassured.

Hazel nodded half-heartedly, still panting.

"What happened? I thought you two ate bugs." Shade said suspeciously. Tachetee was quick to recover.

"We do! It's just that we ain't use to northern bugs yet. Plus Hazel hates trying new things. Right Hazel?"

Hazel nodded again, finally catching her breath.

"Sorry. I couldn't take it." she muttered. Marina smiled.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it soon. So much that it would taste delicious after a while. I promise."

They continued flying.

**"Promise to taste good. That's the biggest load of hamburger crap I've ever heard."** Hazel muttered behind Shade and Marina's back. Tachetee swatted her.

**"Don't diss on the cows."**

**"Can I diss on the bugs?"**

**"Sure."**

Hazel spent the next twenty minute on bug hatin' and joking on any bat that ate the nasty vermins.

* * *

Here we go. It's kinda hard to update three stories before weekends, plus update my website, plus check/read any fanfic that catches my intrest. Man...I really do need a life. 

This is the last chapter I can do before the school library closes down for the rest of the school year. Since I'm grounded, I won't be able to go on any other computers. So I guess it'll be break time for me too unless I sneak into my cousin's house, which will be really hard since I'm not allowed in there. I'll try to update as soon as the library opens up again.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my characters.

**Bold lettering **is Spanish sentences translated to English for readers benefit.

* * *

Chapter 9 

Trouble

**"I'm getting hungry... For real food this time..."** Hazel muttered to Tachetee, still following Shade and Marina. The other Blooodwing nodded.

**"True that...but how can we sneak a meal with them around. We don't want them to freak out and abandon us."** she reasoned. Hazel's stomach practically roared and the young bat moaned in impatience.

Marina heard the hunger sign and swung back alongside them."You hungry?"

Hazel let out a scream and clung to Tachetee in fear of the prospect of attempting to eat another bug. Tachetee almost fell out of the sky with the burden of carrying her pal.

Marina gave them a weird look as Shade circled back as well.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked. Tachetee tried to give a smiled while holding her friend up.

"Nothing...she's just really edgy at the moment." she covered. "Just startled. Now she's all better and will get off my back!"

Shade and Marina cracked a smile as Tachetee forced Hazel off to fly on her own.

"Sorry." she muttered.

"It's alright." Shade said comfortingly. Marina looked at the sky and understood the signs.

"We should find a roost for the day. Then we'll be able to feed for a bit."

The other three nodded and they went off in search for a roost. They practically made a game out of it, Hazel's idea.

Try to find the best roost in fifteen minutes. Hazel was flying about a foot from the ground when something caught her eye.

Dinner...a sleeping rabbit. Hazel looked around. The coast was clear...for the moment. But should she risk feeding? Shade or Marina might show up, then everything will be ruined and Tachetee would be really mad.

It was a really tough decision. Naturally, she hates going for long periods without food. Her insides were aching for a meal right about now. And what's easier than a sleeping rabbit?

Finally, her stomach decided it was time to eat. Risks wasn't important. With a tight feeling in her chest, Hazel flew closer to the rabbit and alighted about a yard from it.

Crawling near her intended victim, she also kept a sharp eye for danger or for her friends. Nothing of any concern showed itself. Clearing her throat and swallowing nervously, she clipped the fur off after finding an ideal spot to feed.

She made the feeding bite and was only slightly relieved when the rabbit didn't even flinch.

As she took in her dinner, a far away hoot made her pause. She bristled. Looking and listening, she could tell the owl was too far to be a threat. She resumed her meal, still keeping alert around herself.

Something landed in a nearby tree, and Hazel picked that up. She immediatly turned around and sent out various echoes. Nothing peculiar. Hesitantly, she turned back toward the rabbit. She sighed.

**"Get a hold on yourself, Hazel. You're being paranoid..."**

**"What are you doing?"** It was Tachetee. Hazel jumped into the air immediatly. Shade and Marina was staring at the two with wide eyes.

"It isn't what it looks like!" Hazel tried to defend. "This bunny's hurt and I wanted to help it..."

But she can tell that the northern bats were far from convinced. They flew away, making no attempt to hide their paniced haste.

"Wait!" Tachetee yelled, flying off after them. Hazel followed her friend. The Brightwing and Silverwing zoomed as fast as they could as if retreating from an owl. The Bloodwings made every effort not to lose sight of them.

"Just listen to us! We- WHOA!!!" Tachetee doved instinctively as a giant bat fell upon them and grabbed Hazel.

"Goth!" the young bats exclaimed in surprise. The cannibal bat smiled as he flew off with his target, followed by Throbb. Tachetee was so shocked by this. She looked around. She's alone. She sucked in a breath and yelled for all she's worth.

---

"HAZEL!!!!!!!"

Shade and Marina stopped at the call. They reconized the voice and they didn't like it. The newborn bat was about to resume his retreat, but Marina stopped him.

"What if something bad happened to them? We have to help." she said. Shade looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you crazy?! Did you see what they were doing to that rabbit? We could be next!" he told her.

"But we can't just leave them. They could be in huge trouble." she explained.

"But that could be like saving Goth from...something that eats cannibals!" he pointed out. This made Marina pause thoughtfully. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, the female bat turned tail and flew back towards the call.

"Hey! Wait up!" Shade rushed to catch up, not wanting to finish his own journey alone.

---

Tachetee circled around and around in circles, wondering what to do next. She was startled when Marina and Shade broke out of the canopy and flew by her side.

"Go-" The Bloodwing paused. These two might not know who the cannibal bats was. "A giant bat took Hazel."

"Goth and Throbb." Shade muttered the words darkly. Tachetee nodded, not beliving her luck right now. These two came back, obviously to help her find Hazel.

"We got to save her." Marina pointed out. Tachetee broke out into a smile.

"I think we can take our time. Hazel might actually enjoy her quality time with her boyfriend." She chuckled at the thought, leaving the other three confused. "I'll tell you two about it while we look for her."

With that, they flew off towards where Goth, Throbb and Hazel went, not knowing what to expect.

* * *

I had lots of motivation reviews for this story, but one really broke to me. Thank you animatedrose! And of course thank you to everyone else who reviewed, especially you Omei and Emerald Isle124. 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my characters.

**Bold lettering **is Spanish sentences translated to English for readers benefit.

* * *

Chapter 10 

Fangirl

Hazel stared dreamily at Goth as he carried her away. The cannibal bat was quite unnerved by her gaze, even going as far to lowering his ears a bit in unease. She never looked anywhere else, just him...as if he was the only thing existing in her world.

And as far as Hazel was concerned, he was the only thing in the world. And to think that she was in his claws...it was dreamy.

**"I love you..."** she muttered then clamped her mouth shut, as if aware of what she just said. "Did I say that out loud?"

Goth didn't hear her question, he was staring at her in stunned silence, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Even his powerful wingbeats faltered.

Hazel blushed horribly. Why did she have to go and say that? Now he'd think she was a freak...more than a freak...a _fangirl_.

Clearing his throat, Goth shook his head and threw her at Throbb.

"Hold her for the rest of the way. She's starting to get too much to handle." Goth demanded. Throbb hesitantly nodded and they flew on in silence.

Hazel sighed and continued to stare dreamily at the large Vampyrum.

---

"Shouldn't we be flying faster?" Marina asked Tachetee, who grinned mischeivously.

"Hazel wouldn't want us to hurry." she informed. She cracked up at the imagination of what her friend was doing. Probably making a fool of herself. Typical Hazel...can't really talk to a cute guy.

Shade was giving her this weird stare, almost glaring. She flattened her ears and lowered her head.

"Who are you, really?" the Silverwing asked. Tachetee sighed. She knew they'd have this conversation and she's been secretly thinking of what to say. Now she's prepared.

"We're southern bats called Bloodwings. We're not bug eaters and that's the real reason why Hazel spat that _thing_ out. We feed on the blood of other creatures." she admitted.

Shade's glare didn't fade. "And how many bats have you fed on?"

Tachetee looked at him in surprise. Feeding on another bat? That's disgusting. She shook her head. "We don't feed on other bats, we share our roosts with them. We only get beasts and birds, maybe the occasional Human if we're desperate."

"So you've never harmed another bat?" Marina asked, looking straight into her eyes. Tachetee again shook her head.

"Never. Why would you think that?" she asked. At last, Shade looked away, satisfied.

"Goth and Throbb are cannibals." Marina answered. Tachetee paused. If this was a television show, the music would scratch and screech to a stop and the camera would zoom for a close up of Tachetee's horrified face.

The other two bats looked at her. "You okay?"

"Why are we flying so slow!? Let's go! Move move! Rapido!" the young bat rushed, pushing past the other two and flying at break neck speed. The other two rushed to catch up.

"Wait for us!"

---

"Why do you keep looking at me!?" Goth yelled at Hazel, startling Throbb. The Bloodwing was unfazed. She just stared at him with a hazy look on her face that a teenager makes when goggling over a mucho male.

Goth decided to experiment. He fluttered to the right and Hazel's gaze followed him. He flew back to the left and her eyes still chased him.

"Stop!" he exclaimed in aggrivation.

"My mind does whenever I look at you..." she muttered. Then she snapped out of her love state and clamped her mouth shut as tightly as she can.

"Make sure you stay like that..." Goth hissed before they continued. Hazel squeezed her eyes shut, but tracked his form with her echoes.

_Man...he is still hot!_ she thought to herself.

"Turn her away from me!" the bat prince demanded. Throbb immediatly follwed the order and shifted Hazel until she faced in the opposite direction of her love.

"Hey!" she protested. She tried to look back over her shoulder was Goth wasn't in her range of vision or echoes. She tried the other side. Same results. With an upset growl, she scowled and pouted.

"No fair."

Goth noticed that she couldn't see him anymore and he grinned. Even in the north, female bats fall for him.

_I am a prince..._he thought. Most of the time, he loved the attention. But with Hazel, this wasn't one of those times.

The Bloodwing couldn't take it anymore. She knew a hot guy was nearby and she can't see him. She sank her sharp teeth into Throbb's foot and he yelped and released her.

Hazel made use of her freedom and charged at Goth. "I LOVE YOU!!!" she yelled.

And Goth, for the first time in his life, was the one being chased.

* * *

Sorry this took long...again! I had lots of fun writing this chapter and I always wanted to make a fangirl chapter. This seemed like the perfect opportunity. So please forgive me and review. 


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my characters. I also don't own the Psycho horror song!

**Bold lettering **is Spanish sentences translated to English for readers benefit.

* * *

Chapter 11 

Reverse

Goth spun around, looking for a place to hide, but where could he go? She'll be able to fit in any crevice he chose. Sometimes, being the bigger bat had its disadvantages.

"My love! Where are you!?" he could hear Hazel call. He flinched as if she was a malevolent demon.

"Zotz...Help me." he muttered. He flew into a large knothole and plugged up the entrance with anything he could find. Then he held his breath and waited for the evil presence of Hazel.

---

"Where did he go?" Hazel asked herself. She sniffed, trying to pick up his scent...hmmm...still fresh. He's nearby, but where?

She flew in circles, trying to see which direction the smell was strongest. She called out again.

"Come on out Goth! We're meant to be together. It's Zotz's will!" she added, remembering Goth saying stuff about the god when he held her in captivity.

---

Goth tensed when he heard her say his god's name. What did she know of Zotz? The bat deity would never do this to him, his chosen servant...would he?

No...it was too horrible to think about.

To keep track of Hazel, he poked a hole in the center of his barrier and took a peek at the outside. He saw Hazel fly by, but before he could breathe a sigh of relief, she flew back. He gulped quietly and scooted further from the entrance.

"I will find you Goth! Then we'll be together forever!" she shouted. Goth shuddered at that horrifying thought.

This was new to him, being scared. He was once the fearless prince of all the southern jungles. Nothing ever frightened him. But now...he's up in these northern forests, and he had something other than cold to worry about...and, what's more humiliating...it's smaller than himself.

He let out an audible huff of disgust, then, as if realizing his mistake, he covered his muzzle with his wings. He watched as Hazel turned in his direction, twitching her nose.

Again, if this was a television show, the Psycho horror song will play as Hazel flew closer to his hiding place to check things out.

---

"No!" a voice rung out through the forest. Tachetee, Shade, and Marina paused. Something was happening. Something horrible.

"Hazel..." Tachetee whispered silently. She believed something terrible happened to her friend.

"Come on! This way!" Marina said, now leading the way.

---

"Stay away from me!" Goth exclaimed with an aghast expression. Hazel was clawing her way through the barrier Goth has put up. In the Vampyrum's imagination, Hazel was snarling with a crazed look on her face and foam flowing out of her mouth like some rabid animal. Of course, it was nowhere near the real way she looked, but let him have his way!

"I love you!" she yelled, squeezing herself half-way through. When she got stuck, she clawed the edges wider. Goth was scratching and biting the other side of his prison. It was once his sanctuary, now it had him trapped when he desperately wanted a way to escape.

"Hazel?" a voice from the other side went as the barrier crumpled away fully. It was Tachetee, hovering with Shade and Marina. Hazel took a moment to look back and smiled at her friends.

"Hey!" she greeted, before going back to business. She was about to pounce when Tachetee grabbed her in a hug. She was glad her friend was safe. Hazel was motionless at first, then struggled to get free.

Shade and Marina looked in at Goth, who had stopped his attempts to bore another hole.

"Help!" the cannibal exclaimed as Hazel jumped inside. He fluttered, hitting himself against the sides as Hazel tried to get a firm hold on him.

To the two northern bats, it was quite comical to see their enemy fleeing from a bat almost smaller than themselves. But when they noted the terrified look on Goth's face, they began to feel sorry...Strange as it seems...

"Help please! In the name of Zotz, please help!" Goth actually begged from the other bats. It was pleasant, but Marina was feeling a prick of sympathy. So, unwittingly was Shade. Hazel continued to pursue relentlessly.

"Like I said! This is all Zotz's wanting! Why else did he allow us to meet?" Hazel told the giant bat.

Finally, after what seemed like forever to the large predator, Shade grabbed hold of Hazel, dragged her out, where they fell to the ground, and threw himself on top of her to keep her down. Tachetee and Marina joined him in a pile when the struggling Hazel almost got free.

Taking the opportunity, Goth threw himself out of the tree and flew to where he last saw Throbb. He was laughing harshly in relief.

* * *

I got the idea of this from animatedrose...this Shade-helping-Goth thing! Again, I had fun making this. I was laughing a bit when I envisioned it...please R&R!!!  



End file.
